The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, such as image files, audio files, video files, and web pages. A search system can identify resources in response to queries submitted by users and provide information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the users. The users can navigate through, e.g., select, search results to acquire information of interest. In some examples, users search for images based on search terms, where images can be labeled to enable identification of one or more images that may be relevant to the search terms.